Żywy cień przeszłości
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Mocno alternatywne zakończenie Final Fantasy X2.


Yuna biegła przed siebie. Nie wiedziała skąd, dokąd i dlaczego, po prostu czuła, że musi biec. W otaczającym ją chaosie kolorów i świateł brak było jakiegokolwiek punktu odniesienia, czegoś co pozwalałoby określić miejsce. Nie była nawet pewna co nią kierowało, ani jak długo już biegła, czuła jednak zmęczenie a na jej czole lśniły krople potu. Skąd się tu wzięła ? Co to za miejsce ? – te pytania, choć nieustannie pobrzmiewające w jej głowie, wydawały się mało istotne. Ważnym było tylko by biec przed siebie.

Czas wydawał się płynąć zupełnie inaczej, tak więc gdy otoczenie zaczęło się rozpływać a z otaczającej ją ferii barw zaczęły się formować kształty, nie mogła nawet stwierdzić jak długo to trwało. Jednak w pewnym momencie jej stopy, dotykające do tej pory twardego podłoża zaczęły brodzić wśród roślinności, zaś chłodna rosa kapała na nie. Mimo to wciąż biegła.

Niespodziewanie dla siebie samej zatrzymała się. Oddychała ciężko, otarła pot z czoła. Miała na sobie swój zwyczajowy kostium, białą, głęboko rozciętą bluzkę, niebieskie szorty i buty, choć dałaby głowę że jeszcze przed chwilą czuła na bosych stopach zimną wilgoć rosy. Co tu się działo ?

Do jej uszu z oddali dobiegał szum, brzmiący nieco jak szmer morskich fal. Teraz dopiero znalazła chwilę na refleksję. Czy to miejsce jest prawdziwe, czy to może tylko sen ? Choć była młoda, przeżyła już tyle, że nie trudno jej było uwierzyć w to co na pierwszy rzut oka mogło się wydawać nieprawdopodobne. Choć jej otoczenie wydawało się jawą, to jednak czuła wyraźnie wszystko fizycznie, zbyt wyraźnie by to było jedynie złudzenie.

Szum morza zdawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. Ucieszyło ją to, i, sama nie wiedząc dobrze dlaczego, skierowała się w kierunku z którego dochodził. Spojrzała na ziemię. Szła po kostki w zielonej, gęstej trawie, gęsto usianej błękitnymi kwiatami, których płatki opadały gdy przechodziła zbyt blisko. Czuła się obco, to miejsce wydawało się samotne i nieludzko puste, coraz głośniejszy szum fal był jedynym odgłosem, poza jej krokami, który słyszała.

Gdy usłyszała chlupot własnych butów, spojrzała w dół. Pomiędzy zielonymi źdźbłami trawy lśniła woda. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy w nią weszła. Jednak jedno spojrzenie pozwoliło dostrzec coś jeszcze – woda nie stała w miejscu, poruszała się do przodu i cofała, jak przypływ i odpływ. Spojrzała do przodu i dostrzegła tylko łąkę. Gdy zrobiła kolejny krok, jej noga aż po kolano zanurzyła się w wodze. Yuna przez ułamek sekundy, balansowała, jednak udało jej się zachować równowagę i natychmiast cofnęła się, po czym rozejrzała się ponownie. Wokół niej rozciągała się tafla wody, pod którą falowała trawa, na powierzchni lustra unosiły się zaś tysiące płatków kwiatowych.

Do tej pory słabo słyszalny szum stał się głośny. Jakby pchana niewyczuwalnym dla Yuny podmuchem woda uniosła się i szeroką falą runęła w jej stronę. Odwróciła się i zaczęła uciekać, choć woda wypełniająca jej buty uniemożliwiała jej szybki bieg.

Jej wysiłek był jednak bezowocny, uderzenie fali porwało ją i uniosło do góry. Yuna, ksztusząc się wodą, próbowała coś zrobić, ale była bezsilna wobec żywiołu, który niósł ją niczym zabawkę. Nagłe uderzenie na chwilę pozbawiło jej przytomności, jednak zimna woda momentalnie ją otrzeźwiła. Rozpaczliwie starała się wydostać na powierzchnie, zaczerpnąć powietrza do obolałych płuc, które już ledwo pracowały. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest bliska śmierci i błagała w myślach o ratunek, jakikolwiek. Gdy więc tuż przed sobą dostrzegła wyciągniętą rękę, chwyciła ją bez zastanowienia. Mocne szarpnięcie porwało ją do góry i nagle wszystko zrobiło się czarne i ciche.

Gdy odzyskała świadomość, poczuła, że leży na piasku, ciepłym, suchych i szorstkim piasku. Poniosła się i otworzyła oczy, by zaraz je zamknąć, gdyż promienie słońca raziły ją bezlitosnie. Zmrużyła oczy, po czym zasłaniając je dłonią powoli otworzyła raz jeszcze. Teraz nie było już słońca, choć wciąż było jasno, zaś zamiast piasku czuła pod sobą miękki dywan kwiatów. Ich duszny, słodki aromat wydawał się być wszędzie. Kaszlnęła raz i drugi, gdyż intensywny zapach kwiatów drażnił jej gardło.

- Podobają ci się ? – usłyszała dobiegający z za jej pleców głos, dziwnie znajomy. Odwróciła się. Za nią stała młoda, choć na pierwszy rzut oka trochę starsza od niej dziewczyna o podobnej do niej, ale dłuższej nieco twarzy. Kasztanowe włosy opadały na jej ramiona, plecy i piersi. Na sobie miała niebieski kostium pieśniarki.

- Ty jesteś...Lenne ? – Yuna spytała, niemal pewna odpowiedzi.

- Tak – Lenne uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła ku niej dłoń, pomagając Yunie wstać – trochę czasu ci zajęło dotarcie tutaj.

- Tutaj ? To znaczy gdzie ?

Lenne roześmiała się, pięknym, naturalnym śmiechem, dźwięczącym jak perły spadające na kamienną podłogę.

- Tutaj to znaczy wszędzie...jesteśmy w naszej własnej rzeczywistości.

- Jak to ? – Yuna wydawała się nie rozumieć tego co mówi druga dziewczyna.

- Dokładnie tak – odwróciła się gdy z tyłu usłyszała inny, męski głos. Gdy spojrzała, przez chwilę serce biło jej mocniej, ale tylko przez chwilę, bo mimo pierwszego wrażenia, nie miała wątpliwości kto przed nią stoi.

- Shuin... – powiedziała – Przecież ty...

Shuin podszedł bliżej do zdumionej Yuny. Jednocześnie zbliżyła się do niej Lenne, Yuna poczuła jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu, delikatnie gładzącą jej mleczną cerę.

- Miejsce, w którym teraz jesteśmy, jest poza czasem i rzeczywistością – mówił jasnowłosy chłopak – gdy ja i Lenne zginęliśmy, siła nagrodzmadzonych emocji sprawiła, że nie umarliśmy, ale pozostaliśmy w zawieszeniu, pomiędzy światem żywych a umarłych. Darowano nam wieczności, tutaj.

- W takim razie po co było to wszystko, Vagnagun, ci zabici ludzie...

Shuin wykonał dłonią gest i pod nogami Yuny pojawił się miękki fotel, który wsunął się pod nią. Yuna opadła na niego. Lenne usiadła na jego oparciu.

- Każdy tęskni za tym czego nie ma, prawda ? – powiedziała pieśniarka sprzed tysiąca lat – Jesteśmy tu razem, szczęśliwi, ale co jakiś czas każde z nas chciałoby odwiedzić świat żywych. Rozumiesz, prawda ?

Yuna nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, słysząc w uszach miękki, ciepły głos dziewczyny, która zginęła tragicznie tysiąc lat temu, a która teraz siedziała tuż koło niej i bawiła się jej długim warkoczem.

- Chciałbym aby Lenne mogła znów zobaczyć Spirę – kontynuował Shuin – Nie tylko zobaczyć, ale dotykać rzeczy, rozmawiać z ludźmi. Od ostatniego razu minęło już dużo czasu. Teraz pojawiła się znowu okazja. Ty nią jesteś, Yuno.

- Ja ? – Yuna nie znosiła gdy ktoś mówił zagadkami, a to co mówił Shuin od początku było dla niej niejasne – Co ja mam zrobić ?

- Oh, nic wielkiego – Lenne pogładziła ją po głowie – po prostu oddasz mi swoją energię życiową, tak abym mogła żyć ponownie.

- Energię życiową ? – Yuna zerwała się gwałtowanie z fotela, odtrącając Shuina na bok – czy wy oszaleliście ? Przecież gdy odbiera się człowiekowi energię życiową, wtedy on umiera ! – sięgnęła do pasa i wydobyła obydwa pistolety – nie zbliżajcie się !

- Odłóż tą broń – powiedział spokojnie Shuin i Yuna, nie panując nad swoimi dłońmi, schowała pistolety – W tym miejscu odebranie energii nie powoduje śmierci. Lenne przeniesie się do twojego świata, a ty pozostaniesz tutaj.

- Jak to tutaj ? – Yuna odkryła, że wciąż może mówić – nie ma mowy, nigdy się na to nie zgodzę.

- Yuno, przecież to bez sensu – znowu usłyszała szept Lenne, która niespodziewanie pojawiła się tuż koło niej – ty poznałaś już wszystko, uratowałaś świat, należy ci się odpoczynek – głos Lenne krążył wokół niej, nie słyszała już niczego innego, ani słowa z tego co właśnie mówił Shuin. Jedyne co wyraźnie rozbrzmiewało w jej uszach to słowa sączące się z ust długowłosej pieśniarki – Tutaj możesz mieć wszystko, znaleźć spokój po tym co przeszłaś.

Wszystko ? Yunie przed oczami przemknęło jej życie, śmierć przyjaciół, bliskich, nieszczęścia jak i krótkie chwile szczęścia, które były jej udziałem. Teraz miała by porzucić wszystko i zostać tutaj ? Niemożliwe...

- Zgódź się – Lenne szeptała jej do ucha, ledwo otwierając przy tym usta, ale i tak Yuna nie słyszała już niczego innego. Dłonie Lenne gładziły jej głowę i kark. Shuin skończył mówić i zbliżał się do niej. Nie słyszała już nawet słów Lenne, zamęt i szum panujące w jej głowie osiągnęły apogeum, choć wewnątrz szarpała się wściekle, to nie była w stanie poruszyć nawet palcem, z jej ust wydobywał się niemy okrzyk przerażenia, gdy jej czerwone wargi same ułożyły się w słowo brzmiące:

- Tak.

- Dziękuję – ku jej rozpaczy słowo Lenne było potwierdzeniem tego, co wydarzyło się przed ułamkiem sekundy. Shuin okrążył ją, zaś Lenne stanęła przed nią. Yuna z mieszaniną strachu i zdumienia wpatrywała się w zbliżającą się ku niej dziewczynę. Przez chwilę czuła na twarzy jej oddech, potem ciepło jej ciała, by nagle oczy Lenne, świecące dziwnym blaskiem, zbliżyły się do jej oczu i utonęły w nich. Coś, co mogło trwać sekundę albo i wieczność sprawiło, że córka Braski poczuła jak rozpływa się w czymś, czego nie potrafiła określić, ale z czego rozpaczliwie próbowała się wydostać. Obracała się we wszystkich kierunkach jednocześnie, zewsząd otaczały ją głosy, które brzmiały znajomo, choć należały do osób, których nie znała. Nagle, wszystko jak ucięte nożem znikło, postępująca czerń ogarnęła jej wzrok a chwilę potem pozostałe zmysły.

Gdy otworzyła oczy, dostrzegła, że leży wyciągnięta wygodnie na leżaku, na pomoście Celesiusa, oddając się przyjemności kąpieli słonecznej. Uniosła się gwałtownie do góry, przerażona realizmem snu, który przed chwilą miała i jej skromny, błękitny stanik od bikini zsunął się i spłynął na ziemię.

- O do diabła – powiedziała cicho – mam nadzieję, że w czasie gdy spałam, nie było tu Braciszka, miałby pewnie sporą frajdę.

Uśmiechnęła się i podniosła stanik, zapięła go, po czym włożyła resztę kostiumu pieśniarki. Zeszła z tarasu i zjechała windą do baru, mając ochotę na coś chłodnego. Wewnątrz było pusto.

- W taką pogodę pewnie wszyscy gdzieś wyszli – powiedziała, nalewając sobie zimnego drinka, którego opróżniła w dwóch łykach. Zjechała na pokład dowodzenia, ale i tam było pusto, nawet siedzenie Shinry, gdzie mały Al -.Bhed zazwyczaj siedział i pracował, było puste. To już ją zaniepokoiło. Podeszła do konsoli komunikacyjnej i wystukała kod łączności z Rikku.

- Rikku ? - spytała, ale z głośnik milczał. Tak samo reagował gdy wywoływała Paine, Buddy'ego, Brata i Shinrę.

- Zepsuł się czy co ? – zapytała samą siebie, choć w głosie słychać było wyraźnie, że nie do końca wierzy aby to była jedynie awaria. Wtedy usłyszała za sobą kroki. Odwróciła się, ucieszona że jednak ktoś tu jest i zamarła, widząc przed sobą Shuina. Cofnęła się, przestraszona i omal nie wpadła na konsoletę kontrolną. Shuin spokojnie szedł w jej stronę.

- Co ty tu robisz ? – spytała.

- Ja ? To samo co i ty, wiesz przecież o tym, Lenne.

- Nie jestem Lenne ! – krzyknęła tak głośno jak tylko potrafiła, ale zaraz potem dostrzegła swoje odbicie w szybie Celesiusa. Jej okrągła twarz nieco wyszczuplała, zaś włosy długim strumieniem spływały na plecy. Miała na sobie ponownie niebieski kostium pieśniarki.

- Nie, to nieprawda ! – podniosła głos raz jeszcze i odskoczyła od szyby, by w tym samym momencie potknąć się i upaść. Zamiast jednak zderzyć się z twardą, metalowa podłogą statku, opadła delikatnie na piasek plaży w Bikanel. Podniosła się, widząc Shuina stojącego tuż przed nią.

- Chodź ze mną Lenne – powiedział – Mamy dla siebie dużo czasu...

Yuna, choć opierała się, wstała i zrobiła ku niemu krok. Była wyższa i smuklejsza niż poprzednio, jej ciało nabrało bardziej kobiecych kształtów, zaś po bokach twarzy miała zwisające z warkoczyki z wplecionymi w nie tasiemkami. Gdy Shuin wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, jej dwubarwne jeszcze przed chwilą oczy mieniły się już jednostajnym, lśniącym błękitem. Podała mu swą drżącą wciąż jeszcze dłoń i posłusznie poszła za nim...


End file.
